The present invention pertains to an electrode assembly for electrotherapy which is intended for use with a DC current generator offering divided or biphase emission.
Electrotherapy consists of use of electricity as a means of treatment, usually for providing stimulation of muscles, or, in the instance of ionotherapy, for enabling ionized active substances to enter the body.
Electrode assemblies which are used by therapists are usually supplied in the form of a component which contains an absorbent material and means of securing straps or similar items, thereby allowing encircling of the body so as to ensure attachment of the aforementioned component.
Electrode assemblies which are suitable for generators intended for use in the home usually consist of a flexible conductive component wherein the surface which is intended to come into contact with the skin is covered with a layer composed of a material which on the one hand allows the current to flow and on the other hand provides adherence to the skin.
The material covering the conductive component usually consists of a hydrogel which requires regeneration by supplying of water prior to use in each instance. In practical terms, a protective sheet covering the hydrogel layer must be removed, and the hydrogel layer must then be moistened with water, whereupon it is necessary to wait for a certain period of time for allowing complete absorption of the water by the hydrogel.
The steps which are required for the procedure whereby water is provided are relatively cumbersome because, on one hand, they cannot be performed in any location, and, on the other hand, it is difficult to handle the electrode after removal of the protective sheet.
Furthermore, in order for adhesive capability and low resistance to be maintained, the hydrogel must be maintained at a constant hydrometric level. Nevertheless, when the hydrogel is in contact with the skin and on account of increased heat created by transmission of the current, drying occurs.
An increase in resistance on account of drying of the hydrogel causes a decrease in power flowing from the generator to the skin through the electrode assembly, so that the user must seek to offset this phenomenon by increasing the power of the generator. This attempt to compensate is poorly tolerated, because the sensation of the current quickly becomes disagreeable on account of the fact that certain points, which are less "dry" than others, facilitate transmission of the current.
The intent of the present invention is to offer an electrode assembly which shall allow the various disadvantages to be overcome. Furthermore, it shall be suitable for use in ionotherapy.
An electrode assembly designed in accordance with the invention contains a conductive component covered with a layer of an adherent material of the hydrogel type, and it is essentially characterized by the fact that it contains items allowing a supply of water to said adherent material during use of the respective assembly.
According to a specific embodiment of an electrode assembly in accordance with the present invention, a component composed of an absorbent material which is intended to be impregnated with water is situated between the conductor and the layer of adherent material of the hydrogel type, thereby forming a means of storing water.
During use of an electrode assembly in accordance with the present invention, the adherent material of the hydrogel type draws water out of the absorbent component, so that it shall remain at a substantially constant hydrometric level.
According to an additional characteristic of an assembly in accordance with the invention, the layer of adherent material of the hydrogel type contains at least one opening situated to adjacent the absorbent component, thereby allowing said absorbent component to be impregnated with water prior to use.
According to another additional characteristic of the assembly in accordance with the invention, the layer of adherent material of the hydrogel type is covered with a protective sheet which contains openings opposite the opening or openings situated within said layer, thereby permitting filling of the absorbent component with water prior to use, without a need for removal of said protective sheet.
According to another embodiment of an electrode assembly according to the invention, this assembly includes a component composed of an absorbent material constituting a means of storing water, and this component is situated next to the conductor and is fitted into an area provided within the layer of adherent material of the hydrogel type.
According to an additional characteristic of this other embodiment of the assembly to which the invention pertains, the layer of adherent material of the hydrogel type is covered with a protective layer containing an opening opposite the area where the absorbent component is situated. This opening allows replacement of the absorbent component and/or supplying of water, without a need for removal of said protective sheet.
In accordance with the invention, an ionized active substance is added to the water intended to impregnate the absorbent component.
The advantages and characteristics of the present invention shall be more clearly understood in relation to the subsequent description which is based upon the appended sketches, where several embodiments are represented on a nonrestrictive basis.